


I’m Right Here

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic or platonic, weblena, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Webby has a nightmare. Good thing Lena’s there to comfort her.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I’m Right Here

“Webby?”

Lena had awoken to the sound of someone crying. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at the alarm clock on the bookcase that read: 2:00 a.m.

Aside from the moonlight that was shining through the window, it was completely dark in the loft that was Webby’s bedroom.

Lena sat up and looked at the sleeping bag next to her. The small form that lay under the cover continued crying. She reached over and pulled the cover down revealing her best friend, curled in on herself as she quickly wiped away her tears. “Webby, what’s wrong?”

Webby reluctantly sat up but refused to look at Lena. “It’s nothing.” She hugged her knees close to her chest, resting her chin. “Just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“They’re the worst... I know...”, said Lena in the softest voice she could, offering a small smile as she scooted closer to Webby and placed a hand on hers. “Wanna talk about it?”

Webby tilted her head so it was resting on Lena’s hand, looking at her with fresh tears in her eyes. “You were gone. You were gone and I couldn’t get you back this time...”

Lena could feel her heart breaking. She remembered once or twice the boys confiding in her that whenever Lena wasn’t around, Webby would have nightmares and stay up all night too afraid to go back to sleep, never telling the boys what she dreamt of.

Since the girls were having a sleepover that consisted of just the two of them, there was no doubt that Webby could finally let her guard down.

Lena maneuvered herself on the floor so she was sitting with her legs crossed as she extended her arms out to Webby.

Webby immediately crawled over and sat in front of Lena with her back towards her so she could feel the teen’s warmth against her. Once Lena had enveloped her in a firm hug, Webby resting her head on Lena’s chest, she felt secure. What made it even more concrete that Lena was there was when Webby turned her head slightly to the left so she could feel Lena’s heartbeat.

“I’m right here, Pink”, said Lena gently as she rested her head on Webby’s. “I’m not going anywhere.” She could feel Webby lean deeper into her touch.

“Good”, said Webby. She tightened her grip on Lena’s wrists, fiddling with the second friendship bracelet she made for her. “I can’t lose you again.”

Lena stayed silent for a moment. For months, she was forced to watch from the Shadow Realm as Webby did everything she could to try and bring her back. Webby never gave up on her. “There’s nothing that could keep me away. Well, besides Della’s cooking.”

That got a laugh out of Webby. “Granny planned on cooking dinner but Della insisted. Said she wanted to have another go at it.”

“She failed. I still have the taste of burnt pizza in my mouth.”

The girls laughed.

Lena let go of Webby once she was sure she was okay. The latter remained sitting on Lena’s crossed legs as she turned and hugged the teen.

“I love you, Peaches”, said a smiling Webby.

Lena beamed at the nickname Webby had chosen for her, returning the hug with just as much affection as she was receiving. “I love you too, Pink.”

The girls eventually settled on sharing Lena’s sleeping bag and cuddled close, holding one another’s hands as they fell into a deep sleep, unaware both of their friendship bracelets had begun to glow a brilliant shade of sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, what have you! Have a great day/night!


End file.
